This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A weekly lunch-time seminar series provides the opportunity for graduate students and staff to discuss topics of interest to small animal imaging through journal club discussions on assigned papers, and to share their research progress with others in the department and with local investigators. Visitors to the department or external investigators provide special seminar topics. The seminars are open to our staff, collaborators, the local Duke University community, and external collaborators. The seminars were reinstated by popular demand---they had been replaced by presentations at our weekly staff meeting, but the seminars resumed each week at lunch-time on Wednesdays. Dr. Yi Jiang is our coordinator for the Spring 2010 semester. This responsibility changes on a rotating basis for each semester. Topics / dates for the reporting period are listed below.